Setting
Several hundred years in the future, humans destroy themselves in nuclear war. In the years to follow, the fallout changes the creatures of the world, evolving certain species into strange horrors specially designed to survive in this harsh new world. The most diverse species would be the wolves, of which there are six different types. Sverige - Past History For reasons incomprehensible to the life of today's world, humanity vanished from the face of the planet. Two hundred years later, only bare traces of them still remain. This land of Stockholm is an alien one to the creatures of Sverige. They have lived in forests or open areas free of humanity's brand. Where the woods and tall grasses stopped, so did exploration. There are those who have reached the edges of woods and lakes to see something on the horizon. Something that piqued their curiosity. . . but also gave them a sense of doom and danger. Whispers have passed through the land, telling tale of these strange places. No one dared venture into the unknown for over one hundred years. But now something is calling them forth, willing them blaze a new trail. There are some who refuse. Even more answer the summons. Those who leave the familiarity of their homes find a crumbling city built of stone, metal, and concrete. Mother Nature strives to erase evidence of humanity's existence. She has a long way to go, for their influence is still felt all over the land. There is radiation in every living organism- every blade of grass, and every gulp of water. While the world has adapted to tolerate this menace, there are still some places that are so high in radiation that they are still dangerous to this day. There are some pools of water that are rank with it and would kill after only a few sips, and creatures almost exploding with radioactive energy. These can be easily avoided, but the massive waves of radiation that pass through the land cannot. There are some who can survive it, but it claims the lives of many. Sverige - Current History The radiation has been largely cleared up as of the beginning of Year 6 - meaning the only large source of radiation are the Wastelands in the center of the ruined city of Stockholm. This is due largely in part to the humans that had resurfaced earlier on in the game enabling some systems that cleaned up a majority of the city and also due to the nature reclaiming other areas of the game outlying the ruined city that were not as touched by the initial apocalyptic tumult that had caused this in the first place hundreds of years ago. Even without massive amounts of radiation everywhere, wolves still sprout mutations and sometimes lose mutations as if perhaps some of it is still within their blood after so many years of being exposed. How this all works is still a mystery. Radiation - Explained We often in the past, have used radiation as an excuse for why characters undergo radical body changes, like growing wings, tusks, etc. This can still apply in a manner of speaking, as even though the overall notes on the lands say that the radiation is 'gone' that does not mean there cannot be pockets that are found incidentally to change your wolf if that is how you'd like to role-play it. This can mean gaining a mutation or even losing one (which means you do need to sell back your item to the shop to have it removed from your character's profile). The Weather Spring Temperatures are slightly chilly, remaining in the area of 50°F (9°C) or so. Unlike autumn and winter, spring is typically fairly sunny, so the cold is more bearable. There may be very light drizzles in spring, though the weather is mostly very steady. Clear skies, gentle breezes. Prey is beginning to return from hibernation or hiding. It may be a bit hard to come by in the beginning, but as spring is in full swing there is never an issue of having enough food. The days get long again, gaining a few minutes each day. About thirteen hours of sunlight a day being typical in the middle of spring. The sun will rise around 7 AM and set around 5 or 6 PM. Summer Temperatures range from 65 to 80°F (18 - 27°C). There is no real pattern for what the weather will be like. It may be very cool one day and then be blistering hot the next. The day may start off pleasant, then turn foul with rain, and then become enjoyable again once the rain passes. There tends to be a gentle breeze, though there are also days when the wind will fiercely blow. Sometimes it is difficult to fight against, and it might just be easier to keep put until it goes away. Prey of all sorts is plentiful, especially in the forests where everything is now in full bloom. There are very few hours of darkness in the summer. The sun will rise as early as 3:30 AM and set around 10 PM in the middle of summer. Autumn Temperatures are around 50°F, though come nightfall temperatures may drop down to freezing (10°C - 0°C). The temperature gradually decreases alongside the changing of the leaves, getting colder and colder as more of them fall. Skies are clear as often as they are cloudy and there is usually a cold wind blowing, however there are some days where it may drizzle rain. It should not be a surprise if it decides to rain buckets, though- it is not a common occurence, though it can sometimes happen. There is still typically enough prey to go around, though quite a bit of it is also getting ready for the winter- making prey animals more hostile. The days begin to grow shorter, losing several minutes of daylight each day. There are around 12 to 10 hours of sunlight in autumn, gradually growing shorter as the season progresses. The sun rises between 4:30 AM - 6:00AM and sets around 9 or 10 PM. Winter Temperatures regularly reach freezing (32°F or 0°C) and may drop to as little as -5°F (-20°C) as the season progresses. Snow is not always a promise during a Swedish winter. It is not unusual for a winter to pass with only a few weeks of snow on the ground. If snows come at all, they may come several weeks in to the season. When this happens, there tends to be a lot of snow fall, though it comes in slow, fat, lazy flakes. Hail is uncommon, as well as blizzards or any serious snow storms. Much of the prey has gone into hiding or hibernation. There are no easy kills at this time- big game is often the only viable option. There are anywhere between 9 to 7 hours of sunlight, with the days getting shorter as the middle of winter approaches. The sun rises late in the eighth hour of the morning and tends to set around three o' clock in the afternoon. It is very often cloudy, however, so there are days when it seems the sun does not shine at all. Maps We have created a few maps of Sverige that will help you navigate the world of the role-play. They can be found here: Maps. Plots Information on various plots that have occurred within the lands of Sverige in-character. Please read more about them through each of their links: Past Plots *Opening the Floodgates, Y1 *The Flood *The Viewing Machine Currently Ongoing Site-Wide Plots * Timeline A comprehensive timeline of events on Sverige, organized by season, for use in creating your wolf's history or other means. Sverige Timeline Related *Home *Sverige *Timeline *Maps Category:World